Yoko "Izayoi" Minesaki
Yoko "Izayoi" Minesaki is a fictional character from Olga '(skyinmyhands on DeviantArt.com ) and is the protagonist of the story ''Souls. The story was once a RPC story but today this story is completely OC. Appereance Yoko is a petite and small girl who has long, blonde and curly hair, which Yoko wears more often than bound together. Also she has dark blue eyes. On each arm are three different big circles as birth marks. Yoko almost always wears a miko dress what is made of a white Kimono and a red Hakama. Under her Hakama she wears normal sandals. Personality Childhood When Yoko was young, she never cared about others and was a very selfish and arrogant child because she was born in a high respected family in . Also she had many predjucies of other people: A big reason why she couldn't make any friends at first. Adult During training she became a very calm and shy girl. Yoko began to care more for others than for herself and was polite and friendly in front of others. In addition she is a cheerful and happy person, who smiles almost every day. Also Yoko tries to help people where she can and takes her job as miko very seriously. But Yoko is a very sensitive and emotional girl, too, what makes her very weak in others eyes. Background The Minesaki Clan history is based on an old legend about The Great Seven, seven angels who ruled the universe before the earth even existed. The oldest angel of them, Nikushimi, wanted to have all her sisters' power and began to kill one after another. The youngest angel, Izayoi, was very sad because of that and prayed for her fallen sisters. Their souls heared her prayers and gave her all the rest power of the angels, so Izayoi could banish Nikushimi in hell, where she began to create demons from her hate to her sisters and the other world. Abilities Miko With 19 years Yoko becomes a full miko and can use spiritual powers. She can heal other people with and without using chakra and has the ability to cast out demons. Aoimoku Except using spiritual powers Yoko can use the '''Aoimoku (青い目 = "Blue Eyes") which has the ability to clean dirty souls of human and animals. Except that it saves Yoko from getting mental breakdown or worse with regulating her blood circulation and hormone cycle by putting chakra into the bloodsystem. The Aoimoku is parted in three steps: '1st Step: ' *redly marks appear around and under her eyes (when she is very sad, angry, desperated etc.) '2nd Step:' *the marks begin to form into circles and are increasing so her whole body is covered in them. *her eyes begin to glow brighter '3rd Step:' *the marks on her body begin to glow *her eyes begin to glow very brightly *her hair grows and floats *she hasn't any control over her body *the 3rd step is also called forbidden step because this step allows her to clean other souls. But she has to take her own soul for this so she can die very quickly. Part I In Part I Yoko meets her friends for the first time after going out to the village because she wasn't allowed to leave the residence until her 13th birthday. She gets to know Ishida Mijumaru, a very intelligent boy, and Shinji Kawasaki, a very friendly and funny guy. At first she hates them because she thinks that Ishida was a "smartass" and Shinji was "dumb like bread". In effect actually Yoko was the most annoying child because she never was thought how to behave in front of other people or how to talk to them. After growing up with the two boys and other children she knew -Yoko was 15 now- she realized that it was time to change herself. She and the boys became good friends. But Yoko never was able to make any more progress at becoming powerful and controlling her abilities what was very dissapointing and depressing for her. Also Shinji began to change: He became more distant and cold and spoke fewer. Ishida and Yoko began to worry about him but he always said, everything would be OK. But after Shinji's first collapse, the team realized that he had a really big problem. The doctors couldn't say anything except that his aura would change. Yoko began to worry very much, not only because of that but also because of her inability to master her powers. So her parents finally explained that she would be the girl with the Aoimoku, what actually couldn't be because only the oldest child could bear this power like her sister Kisara. Yoko only should learn the basics and began to be trained by real users of the Aoimoku at home, so she was parted from her friends. Shinji's condition became worse without her knowing, but also Yoko was inable to use the Aoimoku because of her weak body. Her teachers said it would be connected with her weakness and insecurity. Yoko was always blamed for her weakness and that she couldn't be like her big sister, who had really great success with missions and her strength. The girl always admired her sister for being that strong but also hated her for being successfull with all what she did. But she never showed it. After one year of successless training Yoko was allowed to see her friends again, but she only could find Ishida. Her friend told her that Shinji dissapeared without any word three months ago. Yoko and the rest of her team searched for him two years for him without any view on success. She never gave up hope that he would return back. Yoko thought about the reasons he could leave the village: He wanted to find something against his changing condition was the most logical for her. Also her parents thought about their youngest daughter and her father decided that she should be trained by the high priestess of Kumogakure, Naoko. Yoko agreed and lived from now on in the temple with her new master. Part II ''Said'' Yoko is 20 years old now and became a full miko. She lives a normal life now but thinks about her lost friend all the time. But after getting the information from Ishida, who became the right hand of the lord of the lands around teh village now, that a relative from another land could tell them, why he left. So Yoko, Ishida are going to Konoha with Tsukiko Hinasaki, Keri Kusakabe, and the teamleader Akahime Hutetsuu. Arrived in the northern lands they meet Kyoko Kawasaki. She tells them that Shinji would be her nephew and tells them something about the Kawasaki-Curse. The Kawasaki-Curse was made by a hateful demon who cursed a member of the Kawasaki Clan he had a big fight with. So every following member after him would be tormented by a demon who would eat him from inside until the demon control the full body of his host. Kyoko is also affected, what is confirmed by the dark marks around her eyes. Then Kyoko tells them the story about Nikushimi, the mother of all demons. Yoko begins to remember the story of the Great Seven and trembles because Nikushimi was the woman who was in all nightmares she had. Kyoko also tells them that Shinji also has a demon inside called Naraku. Yoko and Ishida begin to understand and ask her, if it already was too late. Kyoko only can only confirm this because 20 years of being under control of a demon ist very hard. Yoko realizes that her old friend is dead and begins to cry very hard, so the Aoimoku activates. Her friends try to calm her down, but nothing helps. Kyoko continues with speaking and says that Naraku probably wants to free Nikushimi with a holy scroll that should be in their home village. Yoko remembers a scroll that lies under die temple of her hometown and wants to go home right away because she is afraid that Naraku could already be there. ''Met'' The team is returning to their home right in time because Shinji who completely turned into Naraku already has arrived. Yoko hides in the temple and the main priestess Naoko and some other soldiers of the lord are trying to stop Naraku from entering the temple. Yoko wants to protect the scroll with some anathemas, but it is already too late. Naraku enteres into the temple and Yoko and the demon meet the first time. He wants to steal the scroll but it is already protected through a jutsu of Naoko, so he can't touch it. Instead he is taking Yoko and escapes with her. As he arrives at one of the deepest parts of the forest, Yoko tries to escape but is held by Naraku. He wants her to tell him more about the scroll and how he can break the protection seal. Yoko actually doesn't know much about the scroll, only, that it can free Nikushimi. He keeps her inside a cave, so she can't escape, Naraku also is wounded deeply, and fells on his knees. Yoko sees that and comes closer to him to look at the wounds. Then she heals them. Naraku wants to know why she does that, although he kidnapped her. Yoko answeres softly that it is her duty as miko to help hurt people, because she knows that every human has something good inside him. The yokai understands and lets her heal him. After a few days Naraku still doesn't get an answer but begins to talk to the miko and Yoko realizes that he isn't that bad like he pretends to be. Also he has changed his mind about the little human. But she understands that he has to do this because Nikushimi is something like a mother to him. One day Naraku intentionally lets her escape and she runs to the temple again. He follows her, so he can steal the scroll in the right moment. ''Stolen'' Yoko arrives in the temple to warn Naoko that Naraku could appear, so the mikos are running in the lower part of the temple to make the protection seal stronger. But Naraku has already arrived and takes the scroll in the right moment before the seal can be confirmed. Naoko and Yoko try to stop him, but he can escape again. Naoko wants to search for him because she knows where he is. During the happening all demons are trying to possess and kill the inhabitants of the village and around and are declaring war to humankind. ''Broken'' Arrived at home, Yoko wants to talk to her parents about the war and catches them speaking in the bedroom. Her father says that Yoko is too weak to fight and only would bring shame above the Minesaki Clan. Kisara would be the one to fight against the demons and bring glory to her family. Yoko gets angry and goes into her sister's room. She begins a heavy discussion with her and blames her that her father doesn't love her because of Kisara. Furthermore Kisara gets blamed for taking away Yoko's family with her perfection. Afterwards Yoko tells her sister that she hates her and runs away, leaves her sister alone. Yoko is ready to go fight in the war, no matter what her father says. ''Found'' During the fights with the demons she and Ishida search for Naraku and the stolen scroll. Together they meet Tsukiko and Keri. Because the both girls are the protectors of Yoko, they decide to come with them to find Naraku.But because of the high sum of enemies, Tsukiko and Keri have to stay and fight, so they cover the others. So alone again Ishida and Yoko try to find Naraku where Naoko thought he was and find him there. He stands in the middle of a crater and is reading the words from the scroll to free his master. ''Released'' Yoko and the others are too late: Naraku has finished and the earth begins to shake and break. Yoko realizes that this is the place where Izayoi banished Nikushimi into hell and looks at the dark portal what is builded in front of her eyes. Nikushimi appears and the others can't move because of the enourmous chakra. Together they try to seal her again, but they are helpless against a fallen angel. Parted Yoko Ishida and some friends who came to support their friends and try to fight against the demons while Nikushimi and Naraku are watching. While fighting against them, Yoko gets surrounded by enemies and one is trying to kill her, but her sister Kisara, who came to fight, too, covers her sister and gets hit very badly. Yoko is totally shocked, that Kisara appeared suddenly and realizes what she did. Kisara smiles and says goodbye to her sister and dies. Yoko begins to scream and the Aoimoku activates immediately, so Yoko is surrounded by light. ''Forgiven'' Yoko openes her eyes and ascertains that she is in the garden of her family's house. Kisara stands in front of her and Yoko understands: Because of the Aoimoku Yoko came into the Other World and it was only Kisara's soul. Yoko begins to cry and asks her sister why she died to save her after the terrible things that Yoko said to her. Kisara smiles and answeres, that she did this all because Yoko was her sister,she never would stop loving her and that she would forgive Yoko for all she said and did. Yoko cries more and hugs her sister desperated, because she can't control her feelings anymore. Kisara decides to give Yoko the rest of her soul, so she can be strong when fighting the mother of demons. Yoko agrees thankfully and says goodbye to her sister. With new strength Yoko acivates the final step of the Aoimoku to beat Nikushimi. ''Redeemed'' Yoko gets into the Human World again with her new powers and all demons disspear at once. Yoko begins to fight Nikushimi who is remembered by the bright light of the Aoimoku and finally can beat the demon goddess. Nikushimi falls into Yokos arms and smiles softly, asks for forgivness for all that she had done in the past and in the present. Yoko forgives her in the name of all angels and Nikushimi dissapears, so she can finally be free from her bad spirits. Now Yoko looks at Naraku, wo is afraid of the pure chakra of Yoko. But the girl smiles at him and comes closer. Scared and out of chakra he steps back but Yoko is faster and puts her hands on his chest, asks him if he wanted to be cleaned. He finally agrees and she kisses him on his forehead, while her hands are grabbing his soul inside to clean it. Naraku realizes that this world couldn't exist without bad and good prays the first time for forgiveness while he is dissapearing. Yoko, whose powers are at their lowest point, is getting normal again and fells on the ground, knowing that she will die. But she smiles because she knows, that her sister has forgiven her. ''Awake'' Yoko awakes on a bed of the healing center, while her friends are standing around her. Surprised that she didn't die, she gets to know that the war is over and the people are getting healthy again after the war. Yoko is happy and realizes that she didn't die because of the power Kisara gave her because she was actually the reincarnation of Izayoi. In fact, Izayoi's soul was so powerful that it had to be splitted into halfs and were given to both sisters, so Yoko would have the healing part and Kisara the fighting part. That would explain Yoko's inability to fight with her Aoimoku in her past. "So actually Kisara was the real hero, huh? Actually...I am not suprised at all..." After some weeks Yoko is seen at a cemetry where she is putting flowers on Shinji's and Kisara's grave and praying for them. The story ends with Kisara lying in a dark room and waking up while all her wounds are healed. Suddenly a dark shadow appears and welcomes her as Izayoi again under the living. Trivia *She gets very angry with somebody talks about women in a disrespecting way. *You can knock Yoko out when you talk with her about sex. *She had a high musical education as child. *She is interested in stars and the psychological state of humans. *She has a cat called Bojo. *Her hobbies are reading, going for a walk, cooking and playing the Koto *Although one part of her hated Kisara, they always had a good relationship to each other. *Her favourite word is "goodness". *As a miko she cannot heal herself, only other creatures. *Yoko likes to sing. *Her favourite flowers are lilies. *Beside "Souls" another three other story parts are planned. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Kumogakure Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL